The Legend of Zelda: Shawn of Time
by Devil Seifer
Summary: Two high school students from a town called Tucson get warped into Hyrule after Link had opened the Sacred Realm in Ocarina of Time. The two figured that the only way out of this is to save the world.
1. Chapter 1: The Phone Rang

Chapter One: The Phone Rang…

Date-08/23/2001

Shawn Tessler, a 12th grade high school student, was the very image of what an Irish nerd would look like…6'8" of lanky tallness, fiery red hair that came down to his shoulders, more freckles than even God could count, and his fair share of pimple scars. Not the perfect looking man of course, but he's not bad looking either for his genetically dealt cards. Shawn was always one for jokes (crude or not), and had sarcasm that wouldn't quit. He was sitting with a 10th grade friend of his named Samantha Cussler. Samantha or preferred to be called Sam, was a 5'6" shoulder length strawberry blonde, played clarinet in the school's marching band, had a penchant for skipping classes, Blizzard RTSs and a slight violent streak that was latched tightly to her short temper and (like Shawn's) her abundant sarcasm.

Shawn and Sam played every morning Magic the Gathering with several other of their nerd friends in the cafeteria and tended to participate with the local nerd war with the YuGiOh players. So, after getting their table back from the YuGiOh players like they did every morning, the two sat down to have a 2v2 match with their friends Joey and Travis. After 30 minutes past the bell rang for classes to start and everyone packed up to head off.

"Sam, you actually goin' to your class today?" Shawn asked, raising his red haired eyebrow at the raging tomboy friend of his.

"Meh, I kinda have to. Found out that my PE teacher was actually a high school friend of my dad's, so dad found out that I was skipping PE and apparently they're watching me like a hawk." Sam grumbled angrily, she was athletic, but hated running in general especially when she could smell that her asthma would go into a hissy fit over that freshly cut grass on the track next to the field.

"Ha, sucks to be you huh?" Shawn said with a smirk, "I gotta head that way myself, so I'll walk with you if you want."

"You're just trying to keep me from runnin' off." Sam barked.

"You do need to get your education you know."

"MEH…The only plus I get with my crappy grades is that I don't have to march at my practices…and that's fine by me!" Sam said, laughing about her band director's lack of knowledge of her laziness. "Honestly, I don't even need to do that, I know all the music, I know all the moves…so I'm just protecting my poor fragile body from being overworked~!"

"Fragile my ass! You remember when that guy cheated on you and you found him in the cafeteria in the morning? You had him pissing himself!" Shawn barked at Sam, waving a finger at her as they were walking towards Sam's PE class.

"Heh, I'm surprised it was still working after a kick like that…I loved the slow motion flying he did~!" Sam said with an evil grin. "Oh…and he deserved it." She added as an afterthought as though that wasn't the first reason why she kicked the poor guy into the air by his groin.

"Girl, you can be a bitch sometimes…no wonder guys are afraid to date you." Shawn sighed.

"I try." Sam said with a smirk.

"Yeesh…"

The two arrived at the PE classroom and realized that the class was already at the track. Sam sighed and put a hand over her face. "That's it, I'm skipping, I'll feel Dad's wrath later and be grounded for a year and a half now. I got my books and art stuff to entertain me, so I'll be set until the eternity of lockdown is over." Sam snapped.

"Wait, you're saying that you don't want to go because they're already at the track?" Shawn balked.

"Duh! I'd have to go running to get into my PE clothes which is MORE work than I wanted to do, plus, they cut the grass today! …I'll just hide myself in a bathroom until next class." Sam said, wrinkling her face as she tried to think through a plan.

"NO. You're going to class. I don't want you to be grounded for more than the year that you already are for this stuff!" Shawn snapped, grabbing Sam by the shoulders and starting to push her towards the locker rooms.

"You're not the boss of me!" Sam yelled, squirming away from Shawn's grip.

"I'm bigger than you; I can carry you to the locker rooms."

"What, you're gonna go into the girl's locker rooms and make me? Perv." Sam barked, her cheeks going red slightly at the infuriating idea of people seeing her being carried by Shawn towards the locker rooms.

"No, I'll just push you in and hold the door shut until you're changed!" Shawn said, his voice rising with the argument.

"What about you're class? You might as well skip it with me if you're gonna do that!"

"Well I-uh…" Shawn paused, realizing what Sam was saying. "Damn you, why do you get me in trouble when I'm trying to get you to do the right thing?"

"I'm just awesome like that." Sam finished, knowing she had won the fight. Shawn knew that she'd just hold out inside the locker room until the class was over and that Shawn was too much of a ninny to come in and risk seeing something that would get him hurt.

"Damn…fine. You win. I guess let's go somewhere that you won't be caught by the damn PE teacher." Shawn grumbled, pushing Sam by the back of her neck away from the classroom door.

"Eeeeee~! This is gonna be fun! I've never had anyone actually ditching with me before!" Sam squealed happily. "Okay, so I say we have a fight between my sliver deck and your forest deck! You won by fluke the last time and I wanna rematch!" Sam said, planning out how the entire time of the class period would go.

"Sam I dunno if we should be so lax about this, you know we can get in serious trouble if we're caught!" Shawn said, making Sam's happy mood go away.

"Shawn, don't tell me you're worried about being caught…don't worry, I got a place I usually go when I'm not in the bathrooms." Sam said jabbing her finger towards the sky.

"…I hope it's not where you're pointing." Shawn said, following the direction her pointer finger was jabbed.

"Shaddap Shawn and follow me!" Sam barked running towards the back of the English buildings. As they turned the corner a bright light flashed as suddenly an enormous hole opened under the two and they dropped through the floor.

* * *

><p>The two were screaming loudly as they realized they were several miles in the air, falling to their death as the ear throbbing wind pounded on their eardrums. A man that was fishing in the lake looked up to see a rather tall male slam into the lake. "What in the world was that?" He balked, seeing that the lake was calming down from his impact. Shawn gasped for air and couldn't believe he was alive, "Huh? Sam? Sam! Where are you?" He gasped; looking down in the water he saw a small glowing figure. "…What the hell is that?" he took a deep breath and dove under. When he got to the small figure he realized it was a small glowing female he couldn't tell who it was due to his vision underwater being subpar. Quickly swimming to the surface he gasped for air again and slowly moved towards the edge of the lake.<p>

"My goodness, son; where the heck did you come from?" The fisher asked, staring at the soaking wet Shawn. Shawn's attire had changed considerably; he was wearing a small green cap that was tapered at the end that made it look like a triangle if you were to hold it by the end. He was also wearing a tunic that was much too small for his physique and height; it was showing most of his stomach. Luckily he was wearing the proper pant size and shoes. Shawn held the small figure in his hand and shrugged at the fisher.

"Sir, I couldn't tell you to be honest, I don't even know where I am." Shawn said. "And what the heck are these clothes?" he gasped, taking off the hat, he realized that he had yet to figure out who the small figure was! Looking closely he realized that it was Sam only she had sprouted wings and was glowing blue. "What the heck, Sam?" he gasped. "Sam! Are you all right?"

Sam coughed up water and gagged a bit, sounding like she was about to throw up in Shawn's hand which caused him to grab her by the wings and pull his hand away from range. "Ow! That hurts! Let me go!" Sam yelled, having finished her coughing and hacking. Shawn put her back on his hand and stared at her.

"Sir, do you know what this is supposed to be?" Shawn asked, pointing at Sam.

"That's a fairy, I'm surprised with that garment you wouldn't know that!" The fisher replied.

"Oh dude! This is Lake Hylia!" Sam exclaimed, laughing as she recognized certain landmarks from her N64 game. "So what the heck are we doing here? And why am I a frickin' fairy?" Sam barked.

"I'm not sure miss, you and your comrade just fell into the lake while I was here minding my own business." The fisher explained to Sam handing her his handkerchief to dry herself off. "I'm sorry I don't have anything for you to dry off with my boy." He added to Shawn.

"Ah it's all right. I'm sure I can find something to change into." Shawn said with a smile. "Thanks though."

"You might be able to get a replacement for that tunic of yours from a nearby shop, I would say just head towards Zora's Domain, but unfortunately…due to some uncontrollable events they are all frozen under ice.

"So I take it, that somehow when we landed here, we ended up after Link had opened the Door of Time." Sam whispered to Shawn having handed back the handkerchief to the fisher before this conversation. "I know this decently, buuuut….I've kinda got a crappy sense of direction and because I've been grounded for as long as I have, I don't remember too much." She added with a frown.

"We'll figure it out. Thank you sir for the information you had." Shawn said, stuffing Sam into his hat for a few seconds so that he could take off the small tunic he was sporting.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" Sam screamed, kicking and flailing as she tried to get out of the hat. "It stinks in here! Get me out! NOW!"

"Chill out Sam, I was just putting you in there in case you didn't know how to fly yet! I'm just taking off this damn shirt!" Shawn barked.

"I'm sure I can fly just fine!" Sam snapped angrily as Shawn let her out. She putted around for a few seconds before having to be caught by Shawn. "Okay, I'm still getting used to it. AND DON'T SAY A WORD." Sam ordered, jabbing her finger at a snickering Shawn.

"I would suggest going to the village near the castle going west. That village remains mostly untouched by the dark forces for now." The fisher added to the arguing pair. "Try to get there before dark if you don't want trouble."

"Thanks old man!" Sam added waving.

"Don't call him that!" Shawn hissed.

"What… he is!" She whispered back, causing the man to chuckle.

* * *

><p>"You know, if you had just listened to me about the detour we'd have gotten there with plenty of time to spare I know this place inside and out!"<p>

"You just got done telling me a few minutes ago that you had crappy directional skills!"

"Well I'm better than I thought!"

"Yeah right…anyways, we're here. Where can we get some clothes?" Shawn asked, looking around the village.

"Not sure Einstein, use those Irish senses why don't you?" Sam grumbled angrily.

"Some help you are, and what happened to you being all knowing?" Shawn jabbed with a grin at his fairy friend. "You know it's not nice to lie, I'm sure that's against the fairy code somewhere."

"OH SHUT UP!" Sam yelled, jumping up and pulling at Shawn's ear causing him to howl loudly and gain the attention of everyone in the town.

"Are you biting me? OUCH! Get off! If I get rabies because of you I'm going to kill you!" Shawn yelled loudly, running around trying to get Sam off his ear.

"Do you two need some help?" An overweight woman walked up laughing at the pair's antics.

"Actually yes, I need a shirt and some bug spray!" Shawn said, jabbing his thumb at Sam for the bug spray comment.

"Oh you bastard, already on the bug jokes huh?" Sam growled, biting down hard on Shawn's ear again to make him yelp loudly in pain.

"Ha ha, if you need a shirt, I think I have something you can have, and I'm sorry but I don't know anything about bug spray…" The woman replied. "Please, follow me."

Well, this is actually based off a dream that I had when I was in high school that I never got around to putting into story form. I'm not sure if I wanna finish this, but if enough people like it, then I'll probably continue schedule allowing. Please leave comments about this and let me know if you want me to update!


	2. Chapter 2: Zelda Wants Her Hero Back

Chapter Two- …Zelda Wants Her Hero Back.

Location-Kakariko Village; Caregiver's Home

"I take care of travelers and the homeless here, if they need a place to sleep and food on their plate, my home is always open." The woman explained, watching Shawn and Sam inhale the stew she made. (Sam's was put into a thimble and cut up into tiny pieces for her consumption.)

"So, how do you like the dress Shawn?" Sam jabbed with an evil grin causing Shawn to put his correctly proportioned hat over her to make her shut up.

"So here's my question, isn't there a guy that's supposed to save the world from all this destruction crap already?" Shawn blurted, knowing it was off topic, but he had to know.

"Well, that's an out of the blue question, but yes, those are his clothes and since you were found in similar garb, I assumed it was supposed to be you." The woman said. "You even have the fairy with you." She added.

"NOT A FAIRWEE!" Sam yelled, muffled by the hat that Shawn was holding down.

"Well, then what are you two?"

"Uhm…"

"Mmmrrmmm…"

"Well I'm obviously the Hero of Time! Just like Sam said, I'm the grand vanquisher of evil!" Shawn said boisterously, taking a dramatic pose; giving Sam the chance to get out from under the hat of 'stinky doom'. "And that abomination next to me is my sidekick Sammy!" he added. He was taking advantage of Sam's diminished size and lacking capabilities to truly harm him. "I just call her Sam because she doesn't like her real name."

"I'm going to kill you…or bite your ear off, either way, I'm gonna go Mike Tyson on you…" Sam growled. She never minded too much being called Samantha, she liked Sam most, and she hated beyond all reason the name Sammy. No one called her Sammy for fear of a swift boot to the groin. (if you were male, and all of her friends were male)

"Do it later Sammy! We have important world saving stuff to talk about!" Shawn said dramatically putting her back in the [Linken's Helm of Stinky Doom]. (+38 Fairy Killing Power, +45 Stamina, +35 Strength; Requires Level 80 or Title-Hero of Time. This apparently is what Sam thinks the stats are for it.)

A few hours went by as Shawn and Sam took a rest on the extra beds in the woman's home, the two were trying to think of what exactly happened to launch them here, and what exactly they were supposed to do. Shawn was lying down on the bed next to the nightstand that had Sam sleeping on a small towel. _'Man, if only I had played that game that Sam played all the time that this place is from, I'd know more of what to do without asking her to tell me everything, not to mention her strategic skills are crap.'_ Shawn thought to himself. He looked down at his tunic and picked at it with a frown on his face. _'This doesn't make sense either, what did I do? Literally replace the main character or something?' _he asked himself in his head as he flopped his head back, figuring he probably wouldn't be able to get answers until the morning.

Shawn woke up and rubbed his eyes and noticed that Sam was missing. "Great, she's probably running around getting herself in trouble." He sighed, getting up and putting the hat on his belt, he didn't mind the tunic too much, but the hat was just too dorky…cosplaying just wasn't his thing anyways.

"Oh man! If only the graphics could look like this in the game!" came a sqwee from a few yards off, Shawn looked over to his left and saw Sam admiring the buildings with big ogling eyes. As Sam was finally getting used to the flying, she flitted around looking at all the different areas of the village. "Dude, I hated getting those damn chickens…oh hey, the skulltula isn't there. Hmmm…definitely don't wanna go into the graveyard…" she was muttering to herself. She was also studying how much this place was similar to the game, and it seemed to be exactly the same which would make getting through this a lot easier. She turned around to see the open end of [Linken's Helm of Stinky Doom] as she yelped and flew back.

Shawn laughed and put the hat down, "Sorry, gotta keep you in line somehow. So what are you doing?" he asked, looking at the building that Sam was studying.

"Just studying something and figuring out what we have to do here." Sam replied.

"Sounded you were having a nerdfest from what I could tell." Shawn said, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay I was admiring the realness; I can't even tell if this is an actual place, an alternate virtual reality, or something…I mean, it's exactly like the Hyrule I know, but…" Sam said her words fading as she went pensive.

"Anyways, is there someone that we can get some definite information from?" Shawn asked.

"Hmmm…I'd say if we could get to her somehow, Princess Zelda; but from what I can tell, we're not in the young Link part of the timeline, which makes her technically inaccessible due to a big bad." Sam explained. "There is someone else who's just as good as talking to Zelda; problem is that Sheik is picky about when to show up unlike a Zelda that always stays in one spot. Wait, maybe if we were to find the Master Sword it'd flush her out…Hey Shawn, you like zombies?"

"No, I hate them, and I have no weapons, why do you ask?" Shawn said, a frown scrunching up his pale face.

"Ha ha, welcome to the club, here's a tip, just keep running and follow me." Sam said, a sick look on her face as she hated the Redeads here…at least these ones didn't freeze you…or so she hoped.

The two arrived at Hyrule Town's gate, which was like Sam expected, the drawbridge was broken and a dark aura loomed over the town. "Well...it's zombie time." Sam said flatly, a grossed out look plaguing her face.

Shawn walked inside the town with Sam hiding behind his shoulder, "Hey aren't you supposed to be the guide here?" he snapped at her, picking her off his shoulder.

"But but! It's just to the right! You can't miss it!" Sam whined, trying to get out of Shawn's grip. "I-I mean c'mon these are Redeads!" she cried, genuinely scared half to death of the zombies ahead.

"Oh quit being a damn baby, these 'redeads' can't be that bad…" Shawn said.

"It's bad enough to give me nightmares just by playing the game alone; I did NOT need to see this to make me scared shitless!" Sam yelled, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Good grief…really; are you seriously that scared of this?" Shawn balked. He heaved a sigh as Sam nodded; the girl wasn't one for acting like the helpless female so seeing her like this was a new experience for Shawn. "Fine, get on my shoulder, I'll figure it out." He said, letting Sam go and get on his shoulder. He ran towards the center square and stopped in his tracks, there were tons of them._ 'But but! It's just to the right! You can't miss it!'_ echoed in his head, he looked to the right and saw the stairway up towards a large cathedral that loomed over the town. "I assume that's where we're going?" he said quickly to Sam.

"Yep that's the Temple of Time." Sam replied.

Shawn made a mad dash avoiding the redeads towards the temple's steps, he managed to get past them but the shrieks they wailed were a new thing for Shawn, he could easily figure why Sam would be scared of these things. He ran up the stairs and inside the Temple, quickly closing the door he looked at Sam. "Are they going to follow us in here?" he asked her.

"Nope, not that I know of at least…" Sam said looking emotionally exhausted. "Well, there's one thing that's right in this place, the three stones are still here, which can mean two things. A the sword is still here, B…Link after putting the stones over there to open the door, took the sword which means we're doomed as the sword is lost forever."

"Ah…I like Option A…let's hope it's that one." Shawn said flatly, not liking the 'doomed' comment. He ran towards the door but a shadowed figure jumped in his way causing him to skid and fall backwards on to his behind. "Whoa! Jeez don't give me a heart attack now!" Shawn yelled at the figure.

"Oh hey, it's Sheik, I knew if we came here we'd find h-him." Sam said, nearly slipping with her words, causing Shawn to raise an eyebrow and give her a look.

"Well, you two got here all right I see." Sheik said, looking down at them, watching Shawn get up. "You're taller than I thought you would be…"

"A lot of people say that." Shawn said. "So what are we doing here? Isn't there a guy that already does all of this?"

"Yes, but he disappeared…" Sheik said. "Princess Zelda, realizing what had happened and pulled you here, you're to complete Link's mission until he returns…if he returns at all…"

"Does Link have the Master Sword?" Sam asked, causing Sheik to look surprised.

"I'd have figured you wouldn't know what that is, have you been here before?" Sheik asked.

"Ha! Kinda." Sam answered, avoiding Sheik's gaze.

Sheik shook his head, "It's all right that'll make Shawn's life a little bit easier if you know what to do. The sword is in the room behind me; Link left it behind, we don't know why he would though…"

"Well, it's a lucky thing he did in the end, so let's go get it huh?" Sam said.

"You can put it that way…I would have preferred if he had never disappeared at all." Sheik said, folding his arms and looking away causing Sam to feel like she might have said something wrong.

"Hey Sheik, sorry if I insulted you." Sam said sheepishly looking down.

"It's fine, as you can tell, this isn't an easy time for anyone in this land."

"Well, I'm going to go get the sword so we can get this ordeal done, the faster the better in my opinion." Shawn Interrupted, before making his way towards the Pedestal of Time.

Sam blinked twice and jumped, "Wait for me!" she called out, putting her way after Shawn being followed by Sheik. Shawn stopped short of the sword and raised his brow. "Hey, something wrong; it's easy just grab the hilt and pull!" Sam ordered.

"I'm just stuck on how corny this is…" Shawn muttered glaring daggers at the sword. "I mean c'mon really? Did they have to rip off King Arthur?"

Sam looked back at Sheik who was at the entrance listening to Shawn complaining about the housing of the sword. "Yeah, bitch about that later; just get the damn sword before Sheik decides to kill you before you learn how to use it…" Sam hissed out of Sheik's earshot.

"Fine…" Shawn grumbled, pulling the sword with ease out of the stone with one hand. "That was easy…" he said flatly looking at the purple hilt of the Master Sword. "What do I do now?" he asked Sheik.

"Go to Kakariko Village, you're going to want to get the hookshot from the grave keeper in the Kakariko Village's graveyard. After you've done that, you'll want to go to the Lost Woods and head to the Forest Temple." Sheik instructed. "Your fairy should know how to navigate the world fairly easily."

"Wait, how did you know I knew this place, I'm not even from this planet, and I am not actually a fairy, I got turned into one when me and Shawn landed here!" Sam barked, jabbing her finger at Sheik. "You wanna explain that or should we just leave it to coincidence?"

"Let's shove it on coincidence for now; we don't want complications now do we?" Sheik said flatly before disappearing with the loud crack of a deku nut.

"Urrrrgh….great, I guess I gotta drag him around…fun." Sam grumbled to herself causing Shawn to grab her and shove her in the hat.

"I'll let you out of there when you don't talk about me when I'm 2 inches away from you." Shawn scolded. He tied the hat to his belt and walked out of the Temple of Time.

Shawn remembered where to go for Kakariko Village so he didn't need to let Sam out of the hat just yet. When the two got to the village Shawn finally untied the hat and let his friend out. Sam screamed at him for a few good, long winded minutes before finally calming down and after Shawn reminded Sam that they needed to go to the graveyard, she reluctantly led the way and as she pointed out the grave marker that they needed to move Shawn stepped back and shook his head. "Oh hell no, I'm not jumping down a damn grave hole, and plus graves are only about 6 feet deep, why the hell would we be 'jumping' into that?"

"This isn't a typical grave, just pull the marker back and take a look yourself!" Sam replied.

"No! That's just wrong!" Shawn yelled.

"…Hey Shawn, you remember those redeads you weren't afraid of back at the castle?" Sam inquired with a grin. "We're only going to race a ghost for the hookshot…and if you take a wrong turn imagine those, but they can scream to paralyze you, and hump your back until you keel over." She added under her breath.

"…wait they WHAT?" Shawn yelled causing Sam to lose altitude for a moment.

"Don't worry, just avoid the paths with the money on the ground and you'll be fine!" Sam said quickly. "Don't go down the money paths, and we're zombie free!"

"…I get touched by any zombies like that, and you're dead." Shawn growled, jabbing his finger into Sam's stomach.

"Yeah yeah…chill. Just run your butt off and we'll be fine." Sam sighed.

"So, you want my treasure? You're going to have to earn it, race me to the end of this place and you can have my treasure." Dampe said before disappearing and the door behind him opening. Shawn sprinted as fast as he could with Sam hanging onto his shoulder and came up on the first fork in the path…unlike what Sam had said, there was no money in sight on the ground…

"Sam, you said there was going to be money on the ground of the wrong paths, where is it?" Shawn asked irritably not looking at her.

"Uhm….Shit?" Was all that Sam could say, "I know the first way is left, so turn left and I'll try to go by memory."

"…Your memory sucks!" Shawn yelled, but with nothing better to rely on, he turned left and followed Sam's directions. This was a lot harder than anything Shawn has done physically before, but honestly it was about a little worse than running from an enraged Sam who's locked on with a foot missile aimed at his groin. A few minutes passed as they continued down the path, Sam wasn't doing too badly with remembering the run luckily and they were nearing the end when they got to the hardest part, Shawn groaned as his side was splitting with pain as he was tired from running and being scared out of his wits of the screaming molesting zombies.

"Crap! The final door! It's almost closed!" Sam yelled, pointing at the door only a few yards away. Shawn sprinted as fast as he could with his long Irish legs. The door was only 3 feet from closing when Shawn dove through and tumbled to a stop in front of Dampe and a large chest.

"Well, here it is, as I promised." Dampe said, before disappearing. Shawn got up and dusted himself off, walked a few feet forward, and opened the chest to retrieve the Hookshot.

"This think looks like it'll be fun." Shawn said laughing, "Wonder if it can handle my weight…" he added, the device was so small it seemed like it would break if he tried to use it.

"Ha, you think you're fat or something? I guess it's something you should be worried about." Sam said teasingly.

"Yeah, I'm skinner than you are…in your normal size of course, but still! I'm skinner than you!" Shawn yelled.

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO A WOMAN!" Sam yelled back.

"When have you ever cared about being a woman or about womanly worries like weight?" Shawn demanded.

"Well I may not act like a woman as much as others but that doesn't mean I'm any less of a girl than any others!" Sam barked back.

"…Well I'm sorry then! I figured you could take a joke." Shawn snipped turning around and walking towards the exit with Sam keeping on his heel.

"Meh, I hate female tendencies…they get me in trouble." Sam grumbled after about twenty minutes of silence between the two friends.

"Ha, you can't help what you are I guess, even if you're a tiny screaming fairy." Shawn said with a chuckle.

"…Screw off dude, lulz." Sam said.

"Lulz? Really Sam?"

"What? I do that all the time!"

"That's so lame, haha."

"Bite me wench." That was the last of the argument before Shawn and Sam were outside the Entrance to the Kokiri Forest.

Hope you enjoyed the story so far, forgive my lack of accuracy towards dialog with the npcs/main characters, I haven't played OoT in forever and I'm just doing a play through as I write this, so forgive any misspellings or what not. …Also my friend is demanding me to play Windwaker as I never had it due to lack of a Gamecube and only recently got a Wii so I'm busy with that.


End file.
